


The Devil Wears Pink

by Shazzam



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 11:24:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19228192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shazzam/pseuds/Shazzam
Summary: A short one shot in response to @24HoursLucifer theme prompt of "pink."Much thanks to my ever patient beta reader kay_kat ❤





	The Devil Wears Pink

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally the very first fanfic one shot I've ever published, be gentle. 😉

Lucifer opens the door, walking casually into Chloe's house only to come to an abrupt halt when Trixie emerges from her room clad entirely head to toe in bright pink. 

"Dad almighty child," he says appalled, "you look like a walking bottle of pepto bismol." 

"Lucifer!" Trixie squeals running over to him, wrapping her small arms around his waist. 

"Gah!" Lucifer exclaims upon impact, throwing his arms up to avoid any unnecessary contact. Looking down at the top of Trixie’s head, he yelps. "Are those… sparkles?" 

"Yep!" Trixie smiles proudly, as Lucifer attempts to pry her away from his immaculate black three piece suit. 

Trixie just giggles, releasing him before skipping over to the breakfast bar to climb up onto one of the stools, a bowl of cheerios waiting for her. 

Lucifer diligently inspects his jacket and hastily brushes away any glitter that may have found its way onto his person. "Where is your mother?" he asks, coming up to the breakfast bar, sitting down a stool away from the pink entity now happily munching on her cereal. 

"She's getting changed," Trixie mumbles, her mouth full of food, milk dribbling down her chin. 

Sighing, Lucifer reluctantly takes out his pocket square, holding it out for Trixie to take. The little girl promptly snatches it out of his fingers and swipes it across her mouth while she swallows, a huge grin spreading across her face as she holds it out to him in an attempt to return it. 

Lucifer regards the now soiled pocket square with disdain. "Keep it." He grimaces. 

Catching movement out of the corner of his eye, he turns to see Chloe coming down the stairs wearing jeans and a pink blouse. 

"Bloody hell, it's catching!" Lucifer exclaims.

Chloe just rolls her eyes at him as she enters the kitchen, going through the motions to make herself a cup of coffee. "Its anti-bullying day," Chloe says, turning around to see Lucifer regarding her and Trixie in what she can only assume is mock horror. 

"Ok…" Lucifer replies, clearly not understanding. 

"Everyone is supposed to wear pink in support!" Trixie says brightly. 

"The Devil does not wear pink," Lucifer replies, his voice definitive. 

"But you have to!" Trixie frowns. 

Chloe, trying to hide a smirk behind her steaming mug of coffee, chimes in, "I'm sure I have an old pink shirt of Dan's kicking around somewhere." 

"Absolutely not!" Lucifer's eyes go wide at the suggestion. 

"Yes! I think I know where it is!" Trixie jumps up, almost knocking her stool over before running up the stairs, presumably to retrieve the shirt. 

"What have you done?!" Lucifer whirls around in his seat to face Chloe. 

"Oh come on Lucifer, it's for a good cause and it will make Trixie happy… and… I desire it." She winks playfully, knowing Lucifer won't be able to deny her. 

"The things I do for you, woman," he mutters, squinting his eyes at her as Trixie comes flying down the stairs, the pink atrocity in her hands. 

"Here you go!" She flings it at Lucifer who drops it on the breakfast bar. 

Sighing he stands up, giving one last pleading look at Chloe who simply smiles in return. "We're waiting," she says, raising one eyebrow in expectation. 

"Oh very well." He huffs, removing his jacket and dress shirt. Lifting the pink t-shirt over his head, he slips it on, the hem falling just above the buckle of his belt, his frame slightly taller than that of Chloe's ex husband.

"Satisfied?" Lucifer looks between Chloe and Trixie completely unimpressed.

"Very," Chloe says smirking, her daughter's face lighting up with pure joy. 

"Go grab your stuff Monkey, it's time for school." Chloe says to her daughter before grabbing her purse and keys off the counter, making her way over to the front door. "Ready to solve some crimes, pinky?" She snorts, looking back at Lucifer.

"You'll pay for this later," he replies, giving her an evil look as he comes to stand beside her.

"Oh I'm counting on it." Chloe smiles, her eyes twinkling. 

"I'm ready!" Trixie says, coming up behind them, her backpack tossed haphazardly over one shoulder. 

Trixie beams up at him. "Don't look so sad Lucifer! Now you don't have to wear that boring, stuffy suit of yours!" 

"Yes." Lucifer rolls his eyes, resigned. "Forget about Prada... the Devil, apparently, wears pink."


End file.
